A Demon's Creation (Rewrite)
by Draagon537
Summary: Everyone knows the past of how Zeref created END after his brother's death but a single change could make all the difference. What if that brother never died, how will this effect the world or is history doomed to repeat itself no matter what. Natsuxharem (max 5 girls), grey Natsu, eventual strong maybe godlike Natsu. Will be M rated in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Demon's Creation**

**Well it's been a while since I wrote something on this story but here I am. I know some people really like this story but expect slow updates on this rewrite. **

**Prologue**

(X372)

In the garden of one of the most recognised places on Earthland, especially Fiore, were two children. The place they were in was Mildan Magic Academy, the top place for research in magic, although being called an academy, the academy grounds was also like a city. The oldest child looked about 10 years old, she had long raven hair, black eyes and a healthy pale skin colour. She wore a black shirt and skirt combo, with a white robe that was given to all of those attending the magic academy. The other child looked about 4 years old, he had spiky salmon pink hair, black eyes but had a sickly pale skin colour. He wore a grey shirt and dark brown pants but never had a white robe like the girl as he was too young to enter the academy, among other reasons.

"Big sis, I want to *cough* play some *cough* more, don't go" the boy attached himself to the girl's waist to stop her from leaving.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I need to do some work at the Academy or we will be on the streets again, it won't help you in your condition" the girl smiled. "Let's get you home first so you can rest then your big sis Zeref can work on making you better, how's this? When you are better you can play as long as you like" Zeref pried Natsu's hand off her so she could walk and grabbed his hand and pulled him from the garden.

"Can I come with you *cough* to the Academy" Natsu cleared his throat.

Zeref crouched down "you know you can't do that, you need to rest and get better, I didn't want to bring you out here in case your condition got worse". Zeref stood back up and pulled Natsu with her. Walking through the halls of the Academy to get to the dorm house, they were given since Zeref was a genius at magic. At the young age of 5 Zeref had started to learn and master basic magic, all for the sake of her younger brother. Natsu had been ill from a young age, being born with strong magic however his magic container was fragile, so his own magic was destroying him from the inside, a very uncommon illness but a recognised untreatable illness. This was why Zeref is trying so hard at the Academy, to find or create a cure for Natsu.

Natsu never liked the fact Zeref went to the Academy though, since he was always left alone. He had no carers to look after him either, after all nobody looked after the ungifted in magical arts, the poor or the unimportant. "Do we have to go this way big sis, everyone stares at me, funny" Natsu cowered behind Zeref as they glared at him menacingly for 'contaminating' their space with someone with a broken magic container, they would have thrown him out were it not for the skill that Zeref showed.

"We live in Academy grounds, it is unavoidable, I'm afraid" Zeref squeezed his hand softly to reassure him. "Don't worry maybe one day, we can live wherever you want" turning a corner, they found themselves at a small street full of detached houses, reserved for the prodigy's in magic. Entering the second largest house Zeref took Natsu into a plain bedroom with light blue walls, a large single bed and a small bookshelf for a child, with many books that could be considered too smart for a four year old but Natsu spent a lot of the time just reading, not being able to do much physical activity. "I have to go again Natsu, I will hopefully be back soon, do you want anything before I leave?" Zeref asked him. Natsu coughed a bit before just putting his arms out wide "you don't need to ask, I will give you as much hugs as you want" she met his embrace before running out of the house slamming the door shut showing she was in a hurry because she was late for her class.

Natsu sighed looking down at the floor, all life drained from him, literally and metaphorically. His only companionship was Zeref, with her gone, he was all alone in a house. Looking at his bookshelf, his brain literally rolled it's eyes with the amount of times he had read those books, going into double digits for each one. "There's got to be something *cough* else I can do except read these over and *cough* over again" Natsu wondered and wandered around the house.

"Nope definitely nothing to do" Natsu panted, the illness making it hard to do lots of moving was putting a strain on his body. "I have to find something" Natsu wobbled down the hallway stopping at a door slightly larger than the rest of the doors. "I wonder if Zeref *cough* has *cough* anything fun in her room" Natsu reached up, going on his toes, jumping slightly to grab the far up handle. Using his body weight, Natsu barely pushed the door open with a creaking noise "Wow this place is a mess" he spoke his mind as he reached down to pick up a bra left lying on the floor. "Okay, I may not know what this is but it looks weird, it feels like clothing hm I'll ask her later, I could ask her about these as well" he looked at a pair of drenched panties on the ground also.

Shaking his head "it's so strange". Natsu pouted in annoyance "nothing here... hold up, what are those" Natsu's eyes shined with glee. What he saw was "books... so many books" while not everyone's favourite, Natsu thrived off books. "I wonder if Zeref will mind me borrowing some of her books" acting like a child would consider stealth, he crept up to the books, looked left and right before fleeing with as much books as he could carry.

(time skip)

It didn't take long for Natsu to be intrigued by the contents of the first book and had finished all 329 pages in a few hours before going to the next book. A week had passed since then and Natsu had finished reading most of Zeref's collection, he had read 82 full books out of Zeref's 103 books, which most people wouldn't even imagine doing. Although not many people can say they read more than the whole fanfiction archives in their lives especially at the small age of 4 but many other people can do other things. Zeref grew worried about Natsu's mental health, the brother that always tried to get outside had given up on asking to leave the house. Of course combined with the fact, Natsu was already ill, it made her worry to death, the thought that Natsu may actually be unable to go outside, the thought of Natsu knowing himself, that he is close to death but is keeping it hidden from her. It just made her mind go wild, which made her more anxious than ever.

"Hey Natsu, I'm off today since the Academy is having a light construction" Zeref sat beside him, putting an arm around him.

"Ok" Natsu never looked up from the book he was reading making her feel slightly disheartened.

"So..." Zeref dragged out "do you want to do something fun outside? spend a little time together?"

This time Natsu looked up and gave Zeref a look before smiling happily, Zeref smiled softly back a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Sure... but I have no idea about what to do? did you have something in mind?" Natsu asked freezing Zeref in her tracks.

'I haven't thought that far ahead, what should I do, damn it, damn it brain work, what do men and women do together?' she opened her mouth while in the middle of her thoughts "well men and women have sexual intercourse..." she covered her mouth realising she was talking, her blush becoming very noticeable.

"What's that? Some kind of game?" Natsu asked nearly pounced on her, luckily he didn't or she would have felt very awkward "I want to play".

"N-no... not that...err" Zeref's mind wandered again. 'okay scratch what men and women do together, brother and sister do... physical games at this age anyway, I can't do that...' Zeref looked up thinking "how about we walk about somewhere nice"

"Where we going?" Natsu asked with half enthusiasm.

"Um... somewhere, I never planned this far ahead, let's just see where we go" Zeref lifted him up to his feet from his sitting position. "Maybe we can go see some friends of mine" Zeref's heart nearly broke at Natsu's face of discomfort at the idea of meeting new people. "It will be ok Natsu, I'm here and as your big sister I will let no one harm you" Natsu just nodded believing in her.

It took them just a few minutes to reach Zeref's friends, all of them the same age as Zeref herself while wearing the same robes, showing they all did research at the Academy. The first one was a tall lean girl with long wavy hair which was in a mess and had narrow black eyes. The second one was the smallest in height but was the only one that had curves in the group, Zeref included, she had mid length onyx hair and light brown eyes. The third one had an unnatural lime green hair and dark purple eyes, and the last one had wild blonde hair and brownish orange eyes. The last one had short blonde hair, golden eyes and a wide smile.

"Natsu I would like you to meet my friends, Mara, Selia, Kyu, and Jelka" Zeref introduced in order.

"It is nice to meet you, Zeref has told us all about you" Mara bent down to shake his hand gently, Natsu looked up at Zeref with a confused stare but Zeref turned her head to hide her blush.

"Aww someone's embarrassed" Jelka teased "what is it? Got a crush on little Natsu here".

"I-I do not, why would you even think that?" Zeref huffed.

"No need to get all defensive, I know you don't have a crush, you have a loving obsession" Jelka admitted. "That's why you touch y... mmft" Zeref was quick to cover the blondes mouth.

"So you have a bro-con, I thought you were joking before" Kyu spoke surprised

"What is a crush and bro-con? I'm confused over here" Natsu asked all of them, looking for an answer from one of them. Seila bent down slightly to whisper in his ear "oh I get it" Natsu exclaimed. "I love you too, big sis" Natsu walked over to Zeref and enveloped her in a hug.

"I-I... love you too" Zeref spoke in monotone as she hugged him back like a robot. She put his head against her chest and put her own head on his head.

Jelka laughed "you know putting his face to your chest only works if you have breasts like Seila, not if your flat..." She fell back due to being punched by Zeref "hey what was that... for... whoa s-scary".

"Big sis, your friends have a point" Natsu innocently pressed Zeref's chest. "You don't have breasts yet, big sis" a comedic illusion of an arrow hit Zeref's head. "Maybe if you ate more nutrients, you could have a bigger bust when you are older like Seila but I really think if you change your diet then you can have breasts like your friends". More illusionary arrows hit Zeref "although I doubt you will get Seila's bust at this age but maybe if you're lucky".

"So cruel" Zeref anime cried. "But that's just you isn't it" she rubbed his hair before hugging him tightly. "My silly little brother… you may not know but my bust will be way bigger than Seila when I am as old as her… even though I am older" she mumbled the last part.

"I don't mind, big 'n' busty or small 'n' slim you are still my big sister". Natsu snuggled into Zeref more with a smile on his face, a smile not forced which had not been seen in a while.

**Chapter end**

**Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon's Creation**

It did not take long for Natsu to be alone again, three weeks to be exact. Zeref's friends were just that, her friends not his friends, they left Natsu alone once Zeref left. After Natsu found this out, he quickly refused to speak with any of Zeref's friends and everyone in general except Zeref herself. He simply had to deal with the fact, he was a sick nobody that nobody cared to lift up a finger to help him, even hearing Academy lecturers advising Zeref to give up on him and pursue something else. Zeref was the only one that mattered in everyone's eyes, she was gifted after all.

3 years had passed since Natsu's solitude began, more than 2 of those years were used to help Zeref find a cure for his illness. Although they were very different in their research, while Zeref was trying to find ways of fixing the magic container, replacing it with another magic container. Natsu was figuring out ways to remove his magic container altogether.

Now 7 years old Natsu was forcefully matured with the maturity of a man in his 30s being able to conceive ideas not many people could. "Another failure..." Natsu grumbled a hovering lacrima life support system shaped like an upside-down pyramid, following him. "Hm perhaps I am not thinking of something basic, whenever I try to create living cells from my own body, they somehow collapse in on itself" Natsu rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should try changing the genetic code once more... no I have made all changes I could think of, to remove my magic container, I need to remove magic from my cells but to remove magic I need to replace it with something of equal exchange" he sighed. "I should check if I missed anything" walking over to the book case Natsu started reading.

After several hours, Natsu threw the book he was reading on the floor with the rest of the information books he had. "Natsu" Zeref knocked on the door surprising him "just to let you know I am back from the Academy, I will just be in the bath if you need me"

"Yeah okay, just make sure you get some relaxation" Natsu called back, not really listening. "Maybe I am going about this all wrong, but the calculations say this should work so is it how I am doing it cells multiply with the added chemicals, they start to work until it nearly reaches halfway". Natsu went into a thinking position "what don't I have anatomy wise". He hummed 'compared to other men, the only difference is the broken magic container... this is getting me nowhere, I should just ask Zeref if she... wait she'. Natsu closed his eyes to not get distracted 'on a cellular level men and women are the same but genetically we are actually quite different half way'.

'Wait a second, I have been taking blood from my legs, below the waist of a male unless there is a genetic defect, the chromosome is always Y' Natsu pondered. 'A human does not have Y chromosomes above the waist, so which is why my cellular experiments have been failing, if I take the cells from my upper body, I will have X chromosome cells and hopefully they will multiply'. Natsu looked down 'the only problem is that my upper body has a majority of bad cells, I will need time to find some of my good cells and take them before they turn bad'

"Hey Natsu" Zeref whispered popping her head around the door. "Ah you are awake, that's good" she opened the door fully walking in wearing nothing except a white tank top and black panties.

"Yeah I'm awake" Natsu span around "do you need something big sis?"

Zeref shook her head in the negative "no nothing at all, just here to see how my little brother is doing". She bounced forward tackling Natsu gently onto the bed in a hug "so how are you feeling?"

Natsu hugged her back and rolled his eyes because his mind was still too innocent to realise, Zeref was grinding against him whenever she hugged him in private "I'm fine, nothing wrong I am just annoyed with research".

Zeref pulled her head back "what type of research?"

"Human cell multiplication and mutation" Natsu answered

"Do you need any help with that? It is a hard bit of research" Zeref asked putting her forehead on his.

Natsu closed his eyes to think "well can I have some of your cells, female cells are different after all".

"Sure, I would be happy to help" Zeref stopped her grinding "do you need to take my blood or what?"

"I need your blood or saliva or conceivable organ fluid" Natsu listed off.

"conceivable organ fluid? You mean my... uh" Zeref looked down with a frozen look "but I can choose the other options, right?"

"Any of the ones I listed..." Natsu started but was hit in the mouth with black panties.

Zeref spread her legs out and gave a thumbs' up "I'm ready".

Natsu shook his head, taking out a needle, he stuck it into her lower stomach and removed it once it became full of liquid "there finished". His answer making Zeref blink in confusion. "try to refrain from taking your underwear off next time" Natsu put Zeref's panties back on her frozen body.

"So... I didn't need to strip" Zeref dragged out

"Not in the slightest" Natsu gave her a perplexed look "why did you ever think you had to remove them? I never motioned for you to do it or anything, what gave you the idea?"

"Nothing at all, nothing... at all... ahaha I just spread my legs for my little brother to see my womanhood" Zeref laughed as if she lost her mind. "ahaha I can't get married to anyone else now and I can't marry my brother... what am I ever going to do?" Zeref wobbled her way to the door still laughing crazily.

Natsu raised his eyebrow 'sisters are strange, she is never like this except when she is around me'. He shook himself from that train of thought 'well now I have cells to use, let's see if it works'. Walking over to a large cupboard and opened it revealing a large capsule like shape bigger than the average adult. Natsu took out a small rectangle piece of glass and bit his finger to put a small bit of blood on it 'now if I mix a small amount of her cells to my blood' Natsu pushed the syringe slightly let a small drop of Zeref's cells to fall into the blood. 'Now I just have to...'

ten minutes later of working on the cells Natsu finally finished 'Now if I put these cells in the chemicals, I will finally be able to see if the cells will multiply together healthily so I can finally get rid of this illness'. Natsu put a free hand over his mouth as he had a coughing fit 'that lacrima life support system can only do so much'. He stared at his hand which covered his mouth with seeing the small bit of blood 'hopefully it won't matter soon'. Natsu moved back to the massive capsule and opened it, the liquid acting like a jelly, never poured out like a normal liquid would due to the magic which was placed on the capsule. He placed the glass rectangle with the cells on it against the liquid, allowing the cells to float into the chemical liquid and be absorbed the said liquid. 'Now all I have to do is wait' Natsu closed the cupboard to allow the cells to grow and multiply.

(Time skip)

It had been a week since then and Zeref was leading Natsu into the magic Academy. While normally Natsu would be unable to enter the Academy main building but Zeref had managed to 'persuade' the instructors with a threat to leave. However, that did not mean Natsu got better treatment than before from the instructors or any of the students.

"Don't worry Natsu, my study room is just up ahead, maybe you can make sense of the results and we can finally get you a cure" Zeref looked to her right to see Natsu's emotionless face turn into a small smile.

"Then we can play around like real brothers and sisters should" Natsu noticed Zeref was blindly staring at him.

"Or we could do even more" she spoke giddy under her breath with a light blush.

"Um Zeref" Natsu stopped walking, seeing Zeref had not stopped and fake coughed speaking louder than last time "Zeref".

She turned around his words getting her head out of her thoughts "yeah, what is it?"

Natsu pointed to a door with Zeref written on it "you walked past your door, not thinking straight or something?"

'Well does imagining an erotic moment with your brother count as not thinking straight' Zeref thought with a mental sigh. "No, I just wasn't thinking at all" Zeref spoke trying her best to not show any of her thoughts on her face.

(Meanwhile)

In Natsu's room, a figure was wandering around the room, brownish purple eyes picking up every detail, black hair dripping wet with a strange liquid "M-Marfft..." The figure strained out unable to speak before collapsing on Natsu's bed taking in his scent. The figure lifted their head confused "Aferf". It turned its head to the door "marrft". The figure pushed itself off the bed with a great deal of struggle and stumbled to the door.

**Chapter end**

**Review, Follow and Favourite. **

**Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon's Creation**

"Another failure" Natsu sighed opening the door to his room. "There is little time left" Natsu breathed heavily "I can't give up though". He put his hand against the wall for support "but my body doesn't have the same resolve as my mind it seems". Pushing himself off the wall, he managed to reach a desk chair to collapse back in. "It wouldn't be doubtful to say I have less than a couple of months left".

"Aktuwally I beweve yolu haf lefs thaan one and aw haf momfths lefst" a feminine voice strained out obviously not used to speaking the language.

"What?!" Natsu spun in his chair to face the figure. "Who are you? How did you get here?" he gulped his eyes darting around the room, looking for the break in origin or an escape route. From what he could see, he could guess the figure was obviously female considering she wasn't wearing clothes, about the same height and age as Zeref. Looking closely he could see this woman and Zeref were nearly twins except for a few key differences, the figure had hazel eyes not black, her hair was much longer, her complexion was slightly lighter and overall the figure was curvier than Zeref.

The figure was just kneeling on the floor with a book in hand and said nothing as the pages just turned by themselves rapidly. "I awm tfhhe bing frum…" the book slammed shut. The figure stood up slowly whispering under a subtle breath "dictionary memorised, speech should be recognisable".

"Did you say something? Answer my questions dammit, you're in my house" Natsu frowned while panting heavily.

"Forgive my rudeness" the figure bowed. "You may call me Sayla, as by calculating difference in vocabulary Sayla seems as a logical choice". Sayla cracked her head to the side "and as you remember with the capsule experiment you were working on".

"Yeah I do *cough* what of it?" he covered his mouth using his hand.

Sayla smirked "glad you asked, you put your blood in there but as you have a cracked magic container some ethernano got all mixed up with your blood… then time skip forward, I'm here ta-da!"

Natsu chuckled grimly quickly grapping a chunk of lacrima. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Life cannot be created that easily" lightning shot out the lacrima hitting Sayla dead centre in the chest.

"You don't believe me, that's a shame" Sayla stepped forward as if there was no lightning there. "What, is it too ironic for you? Too cruel for you? All your trouble to save your own life failed but created other life instead" she squatted the lacrima out of his hands.

"Shut up" Natsu growled as he punched her gut. "Fuck…" he withheld his hand in agony.

The woman blinked "that hurt my feelings, you will not do that again". Sayla walked past him robotically "I will put on some clothes, you will stay here". She slammed the door open leaving him alone.

'Oh crap, where's Zeref at a time like this, she would know how to deal with this problem' Natsu pushed himself up off the chair. 'There's no way I can stay with this maniac any longer' he wobbled over to the door as quietly as he could. 'Okay, she's in Zeref's room… and I need to walk past it to get out of here… or I could, no there is no way I will be able to jump through the window in my state'. Natsu tip toed slowly as he made his way down the corridor and past Zeref's room.

"I can hear you, you know" Sayla's head snapped round. Now wearing Zeref's Academy uniform, Sayla stood up glaring at Natsu "why did you sneak around and try to leave?" she spoke sharply.

"B-Because… this is my house, I can do what I want" Natsu backed up as she stepped forward, unfortunately for him a wall stopped him. "Anyway, if I really am the one that created you. You must. You will, obey me".

"I will not obey" Sayla bared her teeth. "I am superior in every way, I obey no one" she shot forward to grab him but tripped over herself. Taking his chance, Natsu bolted to the front door as Sayla recovered.

Slamming the front door behind him, he took a moment to catch his breath. 'Zeref should be in her lab at the top floor' Natsu gazed at a couple of guards before shaking his head. 'There's no point in asking them, they won't help an _ungifted_ person like me… probably help that crazy bitch in there'. Clearing the thoughts from his head, he sprinted to the academy a few minutes away.

"Natsu… get back here now" Natsu turned his head back to see Sayla start to run but collapsed after her first few steps. "Do not run from me!" Sayla jumped up and started to run again, tripping slightly this time.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he pondered taking glances behind as he ran. "It's like she has never ran before" he stopped glancing at the woman not knowing she had not ran before but was learning pretty quickly. "Closest stairs *pant* there" Natsu panicked hearing her footsteps getting louder. Quickly turning a corner, Natsu gulped as he felt the wind from Sayla pass him as she failed to turn the corner. 'Now just up the god damn stairs' he climbed with no end in sight.

"Stairs…" Sayla grabbed the banister and walked up slowly. "I see… that's how you do it" her steps gradually became faster until she was sprinting up the stairs, easily turning the corner on each flight of stairs. "There you are" she stood at the top of the stairs, seeing Natsu at the end of the corridor.

"So its you, the one who chased my little brother here" Zeref stepped out of a room in front of Natsu. "What do you want? You seem to be going a long way to catch him, why? Who even are you?" she crossed her arms.

Sayla giggled "I am Sayla and I do not have to explain myself to someone who is now redundant, you are no longer Natsu's sister".

"Let me say it another way" Zeref charged up purple magic in her hand. "You will tell me why you are obsessed with my brother or I WILL kill you".

Sayla tilted her head "shame you could've lived longer". She sprinted down the hallway aiming to tackle by her posture "die".

"**Sonic Wall**" a burst of air bombarded Sayla right in her gut sending her skidding back across the ground. "You shouldn't have done that" Zeref clenched her right hand then unclenched it hitting Sayla with a bolt of lightning. "Trying to take Natsu from me is something I can hardly forgive" next a fireball hit Sayla then a sharp rock and so on.

"Zeref" Natsu hugged his sister's waist. "Look I know she did the wrong thing but you don't need to kill her".

Zeref's eyes softened at his word "sure little bro- no!" She crouched down as blood started dripping from Natsu's mouth "come on, let's go in the lab, I'm pretty sure I'll have something". Zeref glanced at Sayla's prone form twitching slightly but shook it off 'Natsu comes first'.

"Big sis, I'm fine it's just that I had to run here from the house that's all" Natsu smiled weakly.

"Act tough all you like but your big sis doesn't take chances" she pushed him into the lab, making him sit on the seat. She pointed down "you will not get up until I say so understood".

Natsu slumped into the chair "fine". Gazing boringly at Zeref fiddling with magic machines, he wondered to the mystery of Sayla. 'Have I met her before, no not that I can remember… it looked like Zeref didn't know her at a glance, maybe she is jealous of how successful Zeref is'.

"There we are" Zeref dusted her hands off. "All these machines will keep you stable… what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all" Natsu mumbled looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Natsu" Zeref crouched down in front of him. "Come on…" she lifted his chin up. "Don't hide things from me, I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't try to help my brother when he is feeling down".

"I'm… I just… well is there any point anymore?" Natsu scrunched his face up. "I'm not going to live much longer anyway".

Zeref placed her hands gently on my shoulders and squeezed "don't talk like that". She whispered "please don't think those thoughts".

He pushed Zeref's hands off him "don't talk like you know what it feels like to know that you will never experience your life".

Zeref slapped Natsu lightly on the cheek "I don't know? How do you think it feels to know your only family member is going to be gone".

Natsu raged "oh really will it be that painful with your grand plans". Zeref leaned back in surprise "what's wrong, did you not think I would notice?"

Zeref shook her head "I have no idea what you are talking about now Natsu".

"I think you do" he pointed to her experiments. "I know forbidden black magic when I see it, after all reading up on such things is the only entertainment I can find with this sick body of mine". Natsu pushed himself off the chair and wobbled over to Zeref's experiments. "Oh look what we have here, a liquid formula to keep maybe a body intact and preventing it from decaying, very interesting… and over here, calculations for sacrificing someone to revive another".

"Natsu… just stop" Zeref clenched her fists. "I'm just trying to do what's right for you… for both of us" Zeref strolled right to left.

"How will you practicing and using dark arts help us, what possible thing would be good for us? Would it be how you became a killer? Would it be me knowing someone died in my place?" Natsu stumbled back into his seat, taking very deep and strain full breaths.

"Natsu!" Zeref rushed over to Natsu. "Are you alright, what's wrong?" Natsu never responded as he fell into unconsciousness. "Damn it, why is this happening?" Zeref gritted her teeth.

"This happened because you interfered" Sayla growled behind Zeref. The woman shot her hand forward grabbing Zeref's neck then lifted her off the ground. "Without you everything would have been fine, Natsu wouldn't have ran off, he wouldn't strain his body, he would've been home allowing me to take care of him and he would have been all mine". Sayla snarled increasing her grip, choking Zeref further. "But you won't exist for much longer" Sayla spun around tossing Zeref towards the window. "Natsu is only mine from now on and you are nothing but a disposable siblings".

**Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon's Creation**

"Ze… *Cough*" Natsu tried to call out but fell to his hands and knees, throwing up blood.

"Now, now Natsu dear" Sayla giggled with a crazed look. "Now that the nuisance has been thrown out, it's time for the sick to rest" she grabbed his arm and forced him up. "If you resist again, I will make you suffer" Sayla tugged Natsu's arm, making him follow her.

"Zeref, are you okay? We heard… a bang" Selia enter the lab, her face morphing from worry to shock. Her eyes quickly drifted down to Natsu, who had blood running down his clothes and looked to be close to collapsing. Selia quickly ran over to the pinkette "Natsu, the blood? Are you…"

Sayla's hand quickly shot forward grabbing and squeezing at the girls throat "I have had enough of pests for one day". The demon lifted Selia off the ground as a sickening snap echoed throughout the lab. "That's better" Sayla threw the body to the side. At this moment, Natsu fell against Sayla's hip unable to stand by himself. "Perhaps you should grow up a bit more before coming on to me… I could always use a slave" Natsu collapsed fully no longer able to hear her words.

(Time skip)

"Mmmhmm" Natsu moaned as his body began to twitch into consciousness. "Urgh my chest is on fire" he held his hand over his heart. "Serious heartburn or something"

"More like an awakening… M-Master" Sayla's voice cracked from the side.

Natsu jumped at the voice, stepping back "Sayla!?" he blinked noticing the demon was sitting in the corner of the room with a dazed look in her eyes. What surprised him however, was that she lacked all her clothes while she sat in a puddle that Natsu could easily tell what it was. But it wasn't the only thing as all over Sayla's body was bite and claw marks, all of which he could see had drawn blood. "What the hell?"

"No please" Sayla jumped in front of him and had her head to the ground as she began begging. "Master please, I learned m-my lesson… I won't go against your commands again, my body can't handle another round of your thrusts Master, if you allow me to rest a while longer I can go as many rounds as you wish Master". Sayla trembled as she stared at the ground, never averting her eyes.

'For fuck's sake, what happened? Why is this bitch so submissive? After the way she treated me and what she… Zeref!' Natsu screamed internally. "Oi what happened to Zeref?" he grabbed Sayla's shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "My big sister Zeref, WHERE IS **SHE?**" Natsu roared shaking the woman back and forth.

"I-I… please don't hurt me… Master" Sayla sniffled like her nose was blocked.

"**I asked you where SHE was, so TELL ME!" **blood dripped from Sayla's shoulders as Natsu gripped her tighter.

"Master please" a new voice gained the attention of the pinkette.

Natsu turned his head towards the voice as he remained holding on to Sayla. "**And who are you?**" Natsu growled looking at the woman up and down, seeing she was in the same condition as Sayla but didn't have serious bite and claw marks. She however, had brown eyes, long messy green hair and instead of human limbs, she had hawk like talons for feet and claws for hands.

"K-Kyouka… m-my Lord" the demonic looking woman stepped back in fright. "I… um… Master, the recent transition has clouded y-your judgement".

"Transition?" Natsu tossed Sayla to the side not expecting her to be indented in the wall as she left his grip. "How… did I?"

"You gained the strength from the transition Master, by altering and replacing cells in your body we removed the illness you had, isn't it great Master?" Kyouka yipped. She latched on to his side, firmly pressing her body against his. "Well I say we but it was all Sayla, I had just been created a couple minutes before she brought you in and saved you".

"I see… but **what happened to Zeref?**" Natsu yelled.

Kyouka lowered her head "I-I'm sorry, I don't know about a person named Zeref".

Natsu growled "**Sayla I will ask again, what happened to her**?"

"I-I… left her after I threw her out of the lab window… I'm sorry I never realised she was so significant" tears fell down Sayla's face. "I will accept any punishment M-Master" Natsu growled as he pulled his fist back.

"Wait Master, please don't kill… h-her" Kyouka caught Natsu's fist in her palm as she jumped between the two. Unfortunately for the green haired demon, a dark energy beam burst out of the fist vaporising a hole through her chest and hitting Sayla in the face.

Natsu stared at Kyouka and Sayla's corpses blankly "**Zeref, you better be okay**". Natsu stepped over the two without a care, all that mattered was Zeref but what he didn't notice about the two was how they began to flake into dust.

(Time skip)

Natsu walked around the academy with a grimace as whispers scratched at his ears as he strolled past people, he could hear them all. He walked up to an adult that had a teachers robe on "Excuse me, can you tell me where my sister Zeref is?"

"So you can assault her again and kill someone because she found you in the act?" the teacher snapped his fingers as guards came rushing from all around him. "I have been waiting for you Natsu Dragneel, we all have after you went into hiding".

"I did not do anything, where is **Zeref?**" a sharp pain stabbed Natsu as he talked.

"Arrest this boy" the teacher motioned to a couple of guards with hand cuffs. "You will be charged with damage to property, assault and murder as well as numerous other things".

"I **told** you **I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"** Natsu screamed as a shockwave exploded from Natsu as the centre. The guards that were close to the pinkette fell back motionless as their bodies became mummified. The others skidded back on their asses with 3rd degree burns or worse. Natsu breathed deeply as he stepped closer to the teacher and picked him up by the neck. "**Where is Zeref, you puny little human**" Natsu's voice broke as it distorted into deep and echoing itself.

"What… are you?" the teacher clawed at Natsu's arm as he tried to loosen the pinkette's grip.

"**A spirit using this vessel… I am despair… I am death… I am Etherious**" Natsu's voice became completely distorted with no similarity to his usual voice. "**But that doesn't really matter, this boy's body will become mine anyway so you could continue calling me Natsu**".

"S-Spirit… of course that damned brat couldn't obtain power by himself, that fucking dem-" the teacher's neck splattered leaving a decapitated corpse.

"**Oi, oi, this brat is now my body, I can't have you insulting it like that**" a sneer covered his face. "**And that damned brat happened to create the formula for life, he created three beings that were far greater than humans and I happen to be one of them, and I will make good use of it… oh I'm talking to a dead man, I sure have a lot of friends**". A spear poked him in the back hard enough to gain his attention "**oh? I forgot about you guys**".

"M-my spear… how… what?" the guard looked down at his weapon but the blade was shattered.

"**Stupid boy**" a dark mist exhaled from Natsu. As the mist settled on the guards, boiling and sizzling could be heard while the guard flailed unable to scream, their skin began to melt and pop it blisters. "**Effective but… that's just plain gross**" Natsu stepped back so the guards dissolving bodies didn't touch him. "**Aww I forgot to force them to tell me where… argh, **what **is **happ**ening**? Grrr **is this **boy trying to **get **his **body back?** No, **NO! this **is **my body**… now, that damned **kid** should've been **wiped out** when his body was being changed… " Natsu's voice lost it's distortedness as he collapsed to one knee. "What… did I do?" he scrambled backwards in fear of the dead bodies that now littered the area.

"Murderer! Surrender yourself or be put down" more guards along with apprentice mages ran towards him.

"No I didn't me to… it wasn't me… it was that thing…" Natsu waved his arms in defence as he moved towards them. "Please y**ou have **to **believe me**" a mage threw a magic bolt at Natsu's chest, a hole as large as a fist was created in the middle of his ribs.

"Got 'im" the mage gloated as Natsu just fell forward like a tree, smacking face first on the ground.

"Why'd you have to kill him so fast? It's better to do it slow on trash like him" a guard questioned the mage. "Do you know how annoying this brat has been while Zeref has been trying to cure him? No, it's always_ Natsu this_ or _Natsu that _or even _what if I do this for my little bro to cheer him up_".

Another mage nodded "yeah she nearly made me fail my previous year because _Natsu Dragneel is so important and perfect_"

"**HAHAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**" Natsu punched the ground and lifted himself up to his knees. "**So pathetic…**" he stood up fully as tendrils from his body began to fill the hole in his chest to make it whole. "**You talk about a sick child that supposedly ruined your lives… Natsu Dragneel basically never existed, always inside, always alone, never wanting to cause trouble**". He chuckled "**well you don't really need to worry anymore… soon Natsu will be gone and you'll have me to deal with instead**". In a second the guard and the first mage's chest exploded "**But don't worry, you won't have to live with me for long… or my new friends**".

"W-who… are you?" the last mage looked to be ready to run but was undecided of where was best.

"**Etherious… I am Etherious**" Natsu put his hands behind his back. "**But you could call me Natsu while in this body or you could call me Master, Demon king, God, none of it matters when you die in the end**" Natsu's eyes widened ecstatically seeing the mage's fear. "**But if you wish to be formal I believe you could call me Etherious Natsu Dragneel… nice to meet you**" the mage's torso fell backwards as he upper body was severed from the lower half.

**Chapter end**


End file.
